


Second Chance

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, and Kent isn't a big time hockey star, in which Kent and Jack have never met basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, I’m sorry.” Jack repeats. “It was wrong. I just didn’t know what to do, I don’t usually do that type of thing.”</p><p>“You should more often. You know you could probably get laid every night if you wanted to?”</p><p>Jack blushes and looks down into his black coffee, not quite agreeing with that sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Jack is tapping his foot nervously, checking his watch every 30 seconds. Bittle said he would be there by 10, so where the hell was he? It also wasn’t helping that he told Jack he would be bringing along a friend of his, then neglected to tell Jack who said friend is. He supposes it doesn’t matter really, because Bitty also said that it probably wasn’t anybody Jack knew. He sighs and checks his watch again, a waitress passing his booth and eyeing him strangely, as if she thinks he’s being stood up or something.

Finally, Bitty comes into the diner, his cheeks and nose pink from the chill outside. He spots Jack and smiles, then says something to the person at the front and gestures in Jack’s direction. He tears off his scarf as he walks, plopping into the booth right across from Jack. Jack raises an eyebrow.

“Your friend decide not to show?”

Eric shakes his head. “He’ll be here, he’s just running late. As usual,” he adds, grumbling.

Jack chuckles and shakes his head, feeling a little bit better now that he isn’t sitting alone.

“Didn’t you order anything for yourself yet?” Eric asks, his face still flushed and his hair slightly messy from peeling his hood off.

“No, I thought I’d wait for you.”

Eric rolls his eyes. “Ever the gentleman.” He flags down the waitress as she passes. Jack avoids eye contact with her.

“Can we get three coffees please?”

“Three?”

“Yes ma’am!”

Now this poor woman was probably even more confused, and Jack feels nervous again.

“I’ll uh…I’ll be right back,” he mutters, and Eric frowns but doesn’t say anything. Jack quickly finds the bathroom and positions himself in front of a mirror, taking deep, deliberate breaths and splashing a little bit of water on his face. Social interaction definitely was _not_ his forte, especially when it came to meeting new people. After a few minutes, he can feel his body start to calm down and he exits the bathroom.

 

As he approaches the booth, he sees that Bitty is now sitting closer to the aisle, talking to someone animatedly. Before he can see the other person, he hears, “…and when I woke up, the guy was gone! No note, no nothing.” Jack feels anxiety start to creep up his spine again. _No, it couldn’t be._ He slides into the booth.

“He was so hot too Bits, he kinda looked like-”

_Shit. It was._

“Kent, you alright?” Eric asks as Kent suddenly cuts off mid-sentence.

Jack and Kent are staring at each other, Kent’s face drained of color and Jack’s tinted red.

“What the hell am I missing?”

They both remain silent and Eric groans. “Jack, I know you aren’t a huge fan of meeting new people, but Kent is super nice!” He then looks at Kent and sees how pale he is, his face lighting up with realization. “Wait a second…Kent, is this-?”

But Kent holds up a hand to silence him. Eric’s eyes widen slightly and he clears his throat. “So I’m gonna—I’m gonna go see about getting us some food,” he says awkwardly as he stands up. Jack looks at him with wide eyes, _please don’t leave me alone_ , but Eric is already gone.

The color has returned to Kent’s face but Jack can still feel his own face burning.

“So what the fuck, am I right?” Kent asks in an attempt to break the tension. Jack forces a chuckle but doesn’t say anything else.

“Are we gonna talk about this, or…”

Jack sighs and rests his forehead on his hands in front of him. “Kent, I’m sorry about the other night. It was fun, and I had a really good time, but then you fell asleep and I just-”

“You freaked. I get it. But you could have called, or hell, even fucking texted, or _something_ , you know?”

He nods. “I know, I’m sorry.” Jack repeats. “It was wrong. I just didn’t know what to do, I don’t usually do that type of thing.”

“You should more often. You know you could probably get laid every night if you wanted to?”

Jack blushes and looks down into his black coffee, not quite agreeing with that sentiment. On a whim, Jack had gone to a local bar by himself a few nights ago, which is where he had met Kent. After a few beers and a shot (or three) of tequila, his decision making was slightly (very) impaired, to say the least. He didn’t take the time to learn anything about Kent, like who he was, or where he was from, and it really wasn’t like him at all.

“Jack, are you ok?”

He realizes he’s still zoning out, eyes a little wide and glassy.

“I just feel bad. It shouldn’t have been that way.”

Kent scoffs. “Pssh, stop worrying so much about it. It’s done, right? I’m not angry.”

Jack nods, still not sold that Kent has completely forgiven him.

“So how do you know Eric?” Kent asks after a few uncomfortable moments.

“We play hockey together.”

“Oh! He told me he was on a hockey team and that was one of the things that kinda got us started. I used to play when I was younger.”

“That’s nice. So how exactly do you know Bittle then?”

Kent raises an eyebrow. “Bittle?”

Jack hadn’t ever thought that there was anything strange about referring to him by his last name, so he’s a little thrown when Kent questions it. Kent answers the question without waiting for Jack to respond.

“I was a huge fan of his vlogs! Well I mean I guess I’m still a huge fan. I messaged him one time on Twitter and we just kinda talked for a while. I post a lot of pictures of my cat and he thought that was cute. At first I was kinda hoping to get laid honestly, but then…I don’t know. I just don’t see him that way.”

Jack nods awkwardly and takes a sip of his coffee, electing to look out the window instead of risking eye contact with Kent. He inhales a little bit of liquid when Kent’s knee brushes against his, and it’s so casual and it could have been an accident. But from the little Jack knows about this guy, he knows that was no accident.

He manages to get the coffee down then quickly glances at the blond. His eyes are a little dark and Jack has to admit, he looks damn amazing with that scarf around his neck and his hair poking out from under a hat. Kent licks his lips and cocks an eyebrow slightly, brushing Jack’s knee with his again tentatively. Jack swallows hard.

“Kent, are you really trying to…Do you think that’s a good idea after what happened last time?”

There’s a hand on his knee now and their eyes are locked and Jack’s mind is telling him that this is _not_ a good idea, but his whole body is urging him forward.

“You left me wanting more, Jack. And something you should know about me is I _always_ get what I want.”

Jack puts his coffee down and slides out of the booth. Kent’s face goes from seductive to disappointed until Jack grabs his arm and pulls him out of the booth, smirking just slightly.

“Well then, who am I to keep you from what you want?”

 

* * *

 

It isn’t until Jack is balls deep in Kent Parson and his phone is going crazy somewhere on the floor that he remembers they completely abandoned Eric at the diner. He makes a note to be extra nice to him at their next practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://kennyvparson.tumblr.com/post/142146037801/zaynsfrog-does-the-i-slept-with-you-the-other)  
> Idk man this AU is weird and this is basically the first Pimms I've written (White Houses doesn't count I don't think) so enjoy!


End file.
